This proposed NYU Oral Cancer Research for Adolescent and Adult Health Promotion (RAAHP) Center is a P50 Center which was designed in response to the NIDCR request for applications for Centers for Research to Reduce Oral Health Disparities (RFA:DE-99-003). The overall goal of this proposed NY Oral Cancer RAAHP Center is to conduct studies and promote activities that will reduce oral disparities in the United States. While oral cancer occurs in all segments of the U.S. population, oral cancer rates (both incidence and mortality) are highest among minority populations, especially in African Americans and in Hispanics. Specifically, this proposed Center will, as stated in the RFA, support research "that will lead to an understanding of the factors associated with health disparities as well as to the support and development, testing and evaluation of interventions designed to reduce [oral cancer] disparities". The Specific Aims of the overall Center are: 1) to conduct a set of five major studies, as fully described in this grant application; 2) to design and conduct a sixth major study on oral cancer in the theme of this Center; 3.) to stimulate and support the design, writing and submission of Developmental 'Spin-Off'; 4.) to stimulate and support the development, selection, funding and implementation of two types of pilot research studies: bioethics and scientific pilot studies; 5.) to maintain three Cores (Administrative, Informatics, and Biostatistics) that will support the scientific activities of all the investigators in this proposed Center; 6) to develop and implement a full set of intra-Center research training and career development activities which focus on creating opportunities for scientists from underrepresented groups within the scientific workforce; 7) to participate fully in inter-Center national research and training networks; 8) to serve as an intellectual and administrative nidus to stimulate oral cancer research interests, discussions, and planning sessions among Center participants as well as among other cancer research colleagues; and 9) to provide information and findings on oral cancer to community involved health service units.